Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hexagonal ferrite powder and a magnetic recording medium
Discussion of the Background
Hexagonal ferrite powder is widely employed as the ferromagnetic powder contained in the magnetic layers of magnetic recording media. The coercive force thereof is great enough for use in permanent magnetic materials. The magnetic anisotropy that is the basis of the coercive force derives from its crystal structure. Thus, high coercive force can be maintained even when the size of the particles is reduced. Further, magnetic recording media employing hexagonal ferrite in a magnetic layer have high density characteristics due to the vertical component. Thus, hexagonal ferrite is ferromagnetic powder that is suited to high density recording.
In recent years, various proposals have been made for improving hexagonal ferrite powder having the above excellent characteristics (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2009-208969, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).